


wilbur has beef with Death

by wooteena



Series: wooteena word vomits abt block men for 200 words [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Ghost!Wilbur, Sad Wilbur Soot, bc hes fuckin DEAD lol ✌️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooteena/pseuds/wooteena
Summary: Death is an odd, indecisive thing, Wilbur’s learnt. It’s a cruel being that won’t let Wilbur forget for a single second that he’s dead. Really dead.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, The Fam - Relationship
Series: wooteena word vomits abt block men for 200 words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018897
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	wilbur has beef with Death

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO i wrote this just before watchin tommys stream n mostly peiced this together with tumblr spoilers wbahjdkfkf
> 
> tw fo death n a mention of hell ?? i suppose

Death is an odd, indecisive thing, Wilbur’s learnt. Most of the time, it was lighthearted restart; the final blow never hurt and the only real penalty was losing your items and experience, which you could gain back with some patience.

But now Wilbur knew that death was a two sided coin. He knew because he was dead, really dead. The type of death in storybooks and movies. You die and you stay dead.

But even then, theres more to being dead. Because Death was a cruel, evil being. Wilbur knew that because he was dead, (really dead,) but he was still on the Dream Smp. He didn’t know how, or what he did to deserve it but he was here.

He existed as a ghost. A creature - not even a mob - seperate from a zombie or skeleton (which most thought is what you became when you died for the last time. But of course Wilbur knew better now). A helpless shell of a person. A greyed out transparency of your old existance. With nothing but a single item that stayed alive, which acted less of a gift and more of a pitying tease of warmth. Wilbur was dead, (really dead), and the world would not allow him to forget.

Atleast it wasn’t as bad as Hell. Atleast he could see his family, even if every word he spoke hurt. Even if Tommy cringes with a sort of disbelieving uncertainty every time Wilbur talks. Even if Phil looks at him like he’s going to break into a thousand peices. Even if Techno wont even speak a word to him.

In reality, being a ghost felt more like a punishment, if anything.

(It wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it. He knew that).

**Author's Note:**

> n e way follow me on tumblr @wooteena !! apart from bein incredibly talented (/j) im also funny as shit over there :)


End file.
